The popularity and convenience of digital devices as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have allowed users more choices in communicating with other users. For example, users can make voice calls over the traditional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) using devices such as land-line telephones and cell phone voice plans and data plans. Many users can alternatively make calls over Internet data networks, e.g., using technologies such as Voice over IP (VOIP) and using a device able to communicate over the Internet, e.g., using wired connections or wireless communication with a hub or router using IEEE 802.11 standard communication (Wi-Fi®) or other communication protocols.